Video generation often involves the use of sophisticated video editing software. Such software typically works with an uncompressed intermediate file format that is editable, but once the video is finalized and compressed, there is no longer an ability to edit the video in any significant way. Any changes that are needed at this point would typically require further involvement of a professional video editor, and would include operations such as decompressing the compressed video and/or accessing the corresponding original video source files, followed by editing using the video editing software, and then finalizing and recompressing the edited video. Such operations are generally well beyond the skill level of the typical end user. For example, a reviewer of a particular finalized video that detects a need for one or more changes to that video is usually not a professional video editor, and does not have access to the original video source files and the video editing software used to create the video. The reviewer therefore has to send any such changes back to the professional video editor, who will generate an updated version to send back to the reviewer. Conventional approaches of this type make the process of reviewing and editing videos unduly time-consuming and expensive.